Lluvia de Historias: The Loud House
by Ntian
Summary: Ya saben, como muchas de las colecciones de One-shots de otros autores. Tiene el objetivo de entretenerlos, y a mí de ayudarme a sacar ideas buenas o malas para futuros fics. Contiene Loudcest mucho entre otras cosas. Romance 7u7. Y lolicon... Y Furry... Y así... u0 Imagen perteneciente a King Of Darkness, un sujeto tan taciturno en el Tumblr como yo en los Fanfics. :3
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire House

Esta historia se centra en Royal Woods. Una ciudad peculiar, con habitantes peculiares, en una peculiar noche de brujas. Donde en una casa aún más peculiar se encuentra un joven de 15 años y con una blanca cabellera, usando unas zapatillas blancas con detalles hexagonales negros en los talones, un jean azul marino y un abrigo con capucha naranja puro, se encuentra colocando los últimos adornos para la festividad del 31 de octubre.

-Bien, creo que ya está… Lynn, pásame la soga para asegurar la calabaza gigante… mmm a veces pienso que exageramos con las calabazas-bufo

-Aquí tienes

-Gra… Lynn…

-Si?

-Mama dijo que no debes volar en plena calle y mucho menos a la luz del día-menciono el albino al ver a su hermana flotando con la soga en las manos.

-Oh! Vamos, Lincoln, no seas un aguafiestas. Además, si alguien pregunta solo diremos que son efectos especiales por Halloween

-Aun así, sabes que no deben usar sus poderes a no ser que sea necesario, por no decir que nunca deberían usarlos.

-Si claro, solo estas celosos porque tú no tienes poderes.

-Seguro… después de todo, no sé qué podría ser mejor que quedarme como una enana para siempre-se burló el albino al recordarle a su "hermana mayor", que todavía mantenía la misma estatura y apariencia de cuando tenía 13 años.

Sin embargo, mientras Lincoln reía levemente, la pequeña adolescente vestida de manera similar a su hermano, solo cambiando en color de su abrigo por rojo y su pantalón por uno ajustado y de color negro, se fue.

-Lynn? -pregunto al no ver a su hermana- Lynn?!- le volvió a llamar- Lynn…-la nombro una vez más, pero ahora suspirando con tristeza…- bien hecho, idiota- se insultó así mismo.

Él sabía, o por lo menos lo comprendió durante estos cuatro años, como le había afectado tanto a ella y sus hermanas todo este asunto de los vampiros. Y esto que casi parecía sacado de uno de los cuentos de Lucy.

Recapitulando, todo comenzó hace 4 años. El señor Lynn había obtenido una entrevista para uno de los más prestigiosos restaurantes de Royal Woods, el Royal Buffet. Todo parecía ir bien para el aquel hombre de habilidades culinarias envidiables. Pero lamentablemente tenia competencia, y no una muy sana. Y, al final de la penúltima fase, su "rival" intercambio de platos con él, como señal de reconocimiento. Pero el plato que se le dio al señor Lynn, habría sido una trampa, ya que uno de los ingredientes intoxico al padre de los Loud. Tal suceso había sido adrede, aunque nunca se supo.

Por un momento pensaron que fue mala suerte. Pero lo peor vino después. Pues el alimento que había enfermado al señor Lynn, también era uno al cual este era mortalmente alérgico. El hecho quedo como la cuartada perfecta para el ingrediente saboteado, y dejando al pobre hombre, al borde de la muerte.

El envenenamiento avanzaba sin poder ser detenido por los doctores o por Lisa. El acontecimiento sumió a la familia en una inmensa desesperación. Y en su desesperación las cosas empeoraron. Lori fue la que tuvo que ser fuerte por sus hermanas, y asumió la tarea de protegerlas de sus estúpidas decisiones circunstanciales.

A Leni, la salvo de perder su virginidad en dos ocasiones a manos de tipos que le prometieron hacerla sentir bien. Eran muchachos estúpidos que querían sacar provecho de la situación, pero una patada en la entrepierna funciono las dos veces y además de advertencia para toda la preparatoria. Pero eso no detuvo los llantos de la modista.

Con Luna, ella fue un caso muy distinto. Cayo en la bebida y arruino su oportunidad con Sam. Una tarde robo las cervezas de su amigo Chunk, y se las llevo con la rubia del mechón verde para buscar con quien desahogarse, pero con lo que no conto es con que Sam no bebiera, al menos no tanto como ella. Ebria, le confeso sus sentimientos, pero la desconcertada Sam solo lo vio como divagaciones a causa del alcohol. Luna se lo tomo a mal, y herida, alcoholizada y furiosa, la violo.

Dado lo que vivía la rockera Loud, y que cuando recobro la razón cayó en una profunda depresión al punto de quedar en un estado semi-catatónico, Sam no levanto cargos. Pero esta última nunca olvidaría, ni perdonaría las acciones de Luna, pues en su cabeza siempre estaría presente el recuerdo de la mano de su "admiradora secreta" perdiéndose en su feminidad y desgarrando su interior, aterrorizándola con el sangrado que le había provocado, y que la asqueo al ver como se lo llevaba a su boca para posteriormente obligarla a compartirlo a través de un repugnante beso.

Luan, ella también empezó a beber. Pero lo que hizo quedo en secreto, un secreto que solo Lincoln supo y que ayudo a este a empezar a entender lo que pasaba con sus hermanas mayores. Al principio, la comediante bebía menos que su hermana mayor inmediata dado que no toleraba muy bien el alcohol. De esa forma no llamaba la atención de Lori. Pero el estar "borracha" solo fue una excusa para lo que realmente hacía.

En su "estado irracional" amenazaba a Lincoln, le decía que se suicidaría si le contaba a alguien que bebía o lo que posteriormente le ordenaría hacer. Y por 3 semanas, cada que hallaba una oportunidad, en la escuela, en su casa e incluso una vez en un cumpleaños de una niña de 7 años, obligaba a Lincoln a masturbarla. No era estúpida para dejarse toquetear por cualquiera, ella siempre debía tener el control o le pasaría lo que a Leni no. Y nadie era mejor victima que Lincoln, el siempre creía en sus amenazas dado su record de bromas. Y la bebida aplacaba su culpa al recordar cada mañana como tiraba de los cabellos a Lincoln, llevándolo a sus pechos y a su vulva, mientras le insultaba y reprendía por llorar cuando succionaba sus senos o lamia su feminidad.

Nunca le devolvió el favor, tal vez era por lo ebria que estaba, pero siempre terminaba burlándose de un Lincoln con la boca empapada de sus fluidos. Se reía de su erección y siempre lo retaba a cogerla. Una vez incluso estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Lincoln la detuvo, y esa fue la primera vez que su hermanito de 11 años tomo la iniciativa, haciéndole sexo oral hasta agotarla.

Se detuvo cuando se enteró lo de Luna. Lincoln jamás la confronto por lo que le hizo y ella tampoco tuvo el valor para disculparse. Solo sollozaba debajo de su máscara cómica, la cual mejoraba un poco el ambiente en la casa Loud.

Lynn, ni atraída por el licor o un por un chico para apaciguar su dolor mediante el placer. Lori tenía ya mucho con Leni y Luna, y aunque no le pareció buena idea, mando a Lincoln. El peliblanco la veía con impotencia. Solo podía quedarse ahí observando como Lynn se lastimaba los puños mientras la susodicha golpeaba el tronco de un árbol, lagrimeando y maldiciendo. Su fuerza no podía salvar a su padre.

En más de una ocasión Lincoln intento detenerla, pero la deportista le recibía con golpes e insultos, alegando de que él era el más inútil en su hogar. Y que, él menos que nadie sabría lo que se siente que ser bueno en algo y que eso no sirva para ayudar a alguien que te importa. Lo desmoralizaba con sus palabras aun cuando el menor empezaba a llorar. Eso solo la fastidiaba y para castigarlo por molestarla, lo arrastraba hasta la casa y lo dejaba tirado en el jardín delantero, mientras ella entraba al hogar para después encerrarse en su habitación.

Un día de esos, mientras el pequeño Loud se encontraba vigilando a su hermana, dos chicos se aparecieron, eran los mismos patanes del Halloween pasado, aquellos a los que envió por su avenida y que, en consecuencia, les quitaron los dulces a todos los niños del vecindario, por poco acabando con la festividad. Lincoln noto como veían a su hermana con malicia y se acercó para escucharles. Descubrió que había un nuevo reto entre los chicos de la escuela de Lynn. "¿Quién le robara su primer beso a la capitana de todos los equipos de la escuela?" Eso enfureció al albino, quien no dudo en atacarlos por sorpresa y con todo lo que podía dar.

Fracaso humillantemente, pero sus alaridos de dolor llamaron la atención de su hermana. Al ver la escena, la deportista no titubeo a momento noquear a los idiotas que golpeaban a Lincoln de una buena patada en la cara. No hizo más pues quería atender las heridas de su estúpido hermano. En el camino Lincoln le mostro el teléfono de uno de los bravucones, le mostro el reto. Lynn tomo el teléfono y lo estrello contra el suelo haciéndolo añicos, y volvió a insultar a su hermano. Ella podía protegerse de unos imbéciles sola.

Trato las heridas de su hermanito, le volvió a insultar y le ordeno depararla en paz. Siempre supo que la veía, pero no valía la pena perder el tiempo con un cobarde inútil.

-Ayúdame, Lynn

-No voy a perder mi tiempo, ve a llorarle a alguien mas

Omitió el nombre y cualquier otra característica que pudiera darle una pista de la comediante. Pero no oculto ningún detalle de lo que había hecho con sus manos y su boca. Los lugares en los cuales se situaron sus labios, su lengua y como las movía. Y como al final, mientras todos dormían, él se masturbaba pensando en su "agresora". Inclusive, y ya sumergido en las lágrimas, le revelo a la deportista que de camino a casa mientras lo traía a rastras y le insultaba, tuvo una erección.

Esperaba asco y repudio por parte de Lynn. Solo obtuvo una bofetada.

Lynn hija. No podía salvar a su padre. No podía salvar a su hermano, quien se negaba a decirle quien era el monstruo que lo obligaba a hacer "eso". Empezó a vigilar a Lincoln, lo único que quería golpear era el rostro de la perra por la cual Lincoln lloraba, se alaba sus blancos cabellos y eyaculaba. No dio con ella. O Lincoln mentía o fue coincidencia de que las cosas dejaron de suceder cuando ocurrió el incidente con Luna.

Lori estaba muy fatigada. Ya ni siquiera tenía tiempo para su novio. Ya no podía darse el lujo de tener pareja. La primera vez que se dio tiempo fue la segunda vez que evito que Leni fuera despojada de su virginidad. Y la segunda vez, sucedió lo de Luna.

Lincoln actuaba raro desde que lo mando a vigilar a Lynn. Pasaba mucho tiempo en su cuarto encerrado. Solo salía para seguir a Lynn. Sea lo que fuese lo que le pasaba al menos tenía a Luan, que parecía siempre estar para él. Un peso menos.

De momentos los problemas en casa se veían peores que los de sus padres. Su mamá casi nunca estaba en casa. Alguien siempre debía estar con su papá. Las menores se volvieron muy obedientes, tenían miedo, pero eso las hacia tan sumisas a sus demandas. Les agradecía cada vez que podía.

Su padre no había muerto aun y ya las cosas se habían desmoronado. Seguro que rompería con Bobby cuando pierda a su padre. Todo debían sacrificar algo para mantenerse unidos como familia. Lincoln le pidió a Clyde que no volviera a verlo y ella lo secundo. Pobres niños destrozados.

Y su madre, cuando regresaba a casa, no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra de apoyo u orden… Era injusto, pero no podía discutir, debía darle de comer a Luna como si fuera una bebé….

Nota del Autor: Ehhh eto… o sea, si es un especial de Halloween y sí, la trama si tiene que ver con el título. Pero, antes de continuar, quisiera saber si no me estoy saliendo un poquis del contexto. Bono como ya leéron esto se supone ques una forma para sacar ideas tanto malas como buenas, en el sentido de los fanfic :3. Así que… les pregunto:

¿Queréis parte dos? ¿O le hago acabar aquí?

Pd: Si la Nota de Autor la escribir mal al propósito :3


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire House parte 2

-Y eso fue a solo días de que todo esto de los vampiros empezara-dijo el albino al aire deteniendo temporalmente el recuerdo-bueno, debo disculparme y… por supuesto que lanzo la escalera al césped-menciono al notar la vía de bajada del tejado tirada en el patio delantero- no solo su cuerpo se quedó de esa edad.

El peliblanco, cuidadosamente se deslizo por el techo de su casa hasta dar con la ventana de Leni y Lori. Tocó, provocando que saliera una malhumorada rubia.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste, enano?

\- Si sabes que, aunque nunca te hubieras vampirizado, igual terminare mas alto que tú, ¿verdad?

-Entra por la ventana de Lisa

-Accidentalmente le recordé a Lynn su situación-hablo rápido antes de tener que optar por el marco electrificado de su pequeña hermana.

-Encima de enano, idiota-respondió, haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a su hermano

\- ¿Eh? Que te tiene tan molesta, pensaba que tú eras la más contenta con todo esto. Joven y bella por siempre, ¿recuerdas? -hablaba el peliblanco, pero extrañamente sin emoción alguna en esas palabras.

-Quieres que le sume estúpido a tus sobrenombres?

-Ya lo hicieron

-4 años. Todo cambia. Ahora a los chicos le atraen más las mujeres de entre 20 y 24.

-…

-Me apresure. Lo admito. Pero supongo que tengo a los más jóvenes a mi disposición-dijo con voz picara.

-…

-Que sabes de tus amigos, hermanito, ¿alguno se puso bueno? -pregunto manteniendo ese tono lascivo- tal vez, podría invitar a uno a jugar truco o… mph!

Gimió.

-Si quieres que lo haga de nuevo, solo tienes que pedirlo

La pierna de Lincoln se encontraba entre las de Lori. Él la alzo, cada vez más, hasta prácticamente tener a su hermana mayor sentada en su extremidad. Solo las puntas de los pies de la chica tocaban el suelo. Sonrojada. Agitada. Y un tanto molesta como a gusta.

-Quien fue la primera?

Lincoln no respondió. La dejo caer después de eso y se fue por la hermana a la cual había ofendido.

-Fuiste tú-susurró- y a ella le consta

Luan estaba repitiendo el video una y otra vez, desde hace dos años. Cada noche desde que los grabó, lo veía. A veces se masturbaba haciéndolo. No era placentero. Era forzado y aburrido. Era más como un castigo. Algo que le recordaba lo que ya no podría hacer con Lincoln. No después de lo que sucedió.

Uno de esos largos días viendo el video. Decidió intentarlo. De la misma forma como cuando empezó. Le pidió a su amiga Maggie alcohol. Aquella chica gótica fácilmente se hacía pasar por una adulta. Envidaba los enormes pechos de su compañera mientras bebían. Compartía un beso con ella. Conocía los sentimientos de Maggie, al igual que la rapidez con la que se embriagaba. Compartir cervezas. Compartir saliva. Era lo menos que podía hacer si no le iba a corresponder. La llevo a su casa. Y volvió a la suya. Encontró, afortunadamente solo, al peliblanco ahora de 13 años. Casi tan alto como ella. Le faltaría menos de media cabeza para alcanzarle.

Lo amenazo. Fueron a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra. Hasta pensó en decirle que lo había grabado junto a Lori. Terminaron frente a aquel mueble donde estaban sus herramientas para Negocios Graciosos. Y antes de sentarse y esperar que Lincoln se arrodillara, este ultimo la tomo por los hombros. La postro frente a él. Ella lo miro con confusión. La mirada de su hermano se mantenía pasiva. Y de pronto le cubrió la nariz con su dedo pulgar e índice. Cerro los ojos. Perdía aire. Abrió la boca para intentar recuperar oxígeno. Quiso reclamar. Pero sintió algo suave y cálido rozar sus labios. Algo caliente y enorme deslizarse por su lengua. Y lo suficientemente grande para impedir que cerrara la boca, al sentir como si su garganta se expandiera.

Abrió los ojos. Se encontró con la parte baja del abdomen del peliblanco. Bajo la mirada. Quedo perpleja al entender que, de aquello de lo que se había burlado, hecho más de un chiste y ridiculizado por el tamaño que parecía tener debajo de la tela, lo tenía en su boca. Subió la mirada. Lincoln sonreía maliciosamente. También estaba ruborizado.

Coloco las manos en las caderas de su hermano. Quería sacarlo. Se asfixiaba. Y el aún no se movía. Quiso morderlo, pero una familiar sensación en el rostro la detuvo. Una brocha abanico. De las que usaba para maquillarse de mimo. Lincoln la maquillaba. De repente él saco su miembro de su boca. Ella tosía mientras recuperaba el aire. Preguntó qué diablos le hacía. De respuesta obtuvo un par de pincelazos por encima de sus parados. Una vez más iba a preguntar. Esta vez, fue interrumpida por las manos de Lincoln, la cuales la tomaron fuertemente su rostro, haciéndola fruncir los labios. Le pintaba los labios. Un pequeño espejo de mano se sostenía frente. Ella lo tomo. Vio como una mano deshacía tu coleta. Y otra mano completaba el maquillaje al ponerle una naricita roja.

Era una payasita.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ya no poder respirar. El singular "Honk" de la nariz postiza se escuchó. Se negaba abrir la boca. Pero finalmente lo hizo. Y Lincoln aprovecho la oportunidad. Quiso expulsar el falo empujándolo con la lengua. Pero eso solo le saco un gemido de placer a su hermano. El oír lo que provoco, hizo que dejara de poner resistencia. Todo entro en su boca. De nuevo la sensación de hinchazón en su cuello. Miro hacia arriba. Lincoln ruborizado, sacándole ligeramente la lengua mientras le sonreía. Volvió a verse en el pequeño espejo que sostenía. Observo como sus labios teñidos de rojo, forzándola a hacer una sonrisa, se encontraban alrededor de la virilidad de su hermano.

Las dos manos de Lincoln la tomaron por el cabello de una forma particular. Hacían un par de coletas. Luan noto que se parecía al personaje del comic que hicieron su hermano y su mejor amigo. El peliblanco subió su pierna derecha al asiento donde al principio ella había creído estaría. Finalmente, ya no veía al espejo. Solo veía la piel del torso del peliblanco pegada a su rostro. Sentía que su cabello era jalado hacia adelante con fuerza. El miembro de Lincoln deslizándose a través de su boca y su garganta, ahogando sus suplicas.

Lincoln la obligaba a hacerle sexo oral.

Le daba intervalos de tiempo para recuperar el aire. Ella se veía en el espejo de mano en esos lapsos. Sus lágrimas hacían que se arruinara el maquillaje. Pero si no volvía abrir la boca por la buenas, la forzaría. Intento ya no hacerlo de esa forma. Fingió que le gustaba. Uso su lengua para lamerle la cabeza del miembro y su mano para masturbarle. Ya no quería tenerlo dentro. Él volvió a metérselo entre sus sollozos. Otra vez, tiraba de sus coletas. El singular sonido de su nariz de payasita golpeado el cuerpo de su hermano con brusquedad, marcaba el paso.

*Honk*

*Honk*

*Honk*

*Honk*

*Honk*

*Honk*

*Honk*

Tal vez fueron 15 o hasta 25 minutos. El tiempo parecía inexistente mientras se daba cuenta que sus coletas ya estaban atadas por cintas. Una azul y otra roja. Lincoln se encontraba sentado. Y era ella quien ahora movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Tomando por completo el falo del peliblanco. Recorriéndolo con la lengua desde la base hasta la punta. Tocándose a sí misma por encima de sus prendas. De ratos Lincoln la volvía a tomar por el cabello. Se levantaba sin separarse, y movía las caderas furiosamente.

*Honk* *Honk* *Honk* *Honk* *Honk* *Honk* *Honk*

*Honk* *Honk* *Honk* *Honk* *Honk*…

*HONK*

Recibió la eyaculación de Lincoln. Bajaba por su pecho directo a su estómago. Sentía el falo, en su garganta y boca, temblar rítmicamente. Viendo el rostro de placer y escuchando el lujurioso suspiro del peliblanco. Y ella. Ella lo único que quería era poder alcanzar los testículos del susodicho con su lengua. Y deseaba que un poco de la "esencia" de su pequeño conejito blanco no fuera tragada sin ser saboreada. Antes de que la punta del miembro fuera retirada por completo de su boca, lo aprisiono con sus labios. Le dio, y en más de una forma, tantas lamidas como Lincoln se lo permitiera antes de obligarle a soltarlo.

 _"Rico",_ fue lo que cruzo por su mente. Subió la vista al sentir ser levantada por debajo de los brazos. Observo su reflejo en el espejo de su mueble. Le saco una sonrisa lo que vio. Aun con las coletas, solo que despeinadas al igual que el resto de su cabellera. Su maquillaje arruinado por las lágrimas. Cualquiera aun distinguirá a una payasita. Pero estaba segura de que su Lincoln no la disfrutaría por completo si no se arreglaba.

Sin previo aviso sintió como su prenda interior inferior era arrancada. El pequeño roce la hizo correrse. Miro hacia abajo. Vio todo el desastre que sus 3 anteriores orgasmos había dejado en el suelo. Pero cualquier otra formulación de una broma respecto a todo lo que había ocurrido, desapareció. El miembro de Lincoln, orgullosamente estaba apuntando a su ahora desprotegida feminidad. Le tenía sostenida la falda con ambas manos. No podía ocultarlo. Ni siquiera estaba nerviosa al ver como estaría a punto de ser desflorada por su propio hermano.

Lo quería dentro. Se sostuvo de los hombros de Lincoln, sin quitar la vista a su entrada. Ya no le importaba la cara de Lincoln. Maldita sea. Que dejara de mantenerlo frente a su vulva. Quería que se pusiera bombearla de una buena vez. Si entendía bien la mecánica del sexo. Cortesía de lo que apodo "Lincori".

Sí que estaba borracha. Pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar al resto de su familia ingresar a la casa. Rápidamente subió la mirada aterrada. Recibió un fugaz beso en los labios. Y quedo aún más estupefacta. Pues recibió otro beso, igual de veloz, en sus labios inferiores. El peliblanco salió de la habitación luego de hacer eso. Ella estaba desconcertada. Un tanto ebria. Muy empapada. Y con más de un fluido escurriéndole por distintas partes del cuerpo.

Al cabo de un rato estaba tambaleándose por la habitación. Llego a su cama y se sentó. Aún tenía el maquillaje. Arruinado, pero lo tenía. Sus alborotadas coletas. Sus piernas, húmedas al igual que parte de su falda. Completamente mojada en su zona intima. Y con el sabor de la esencia de Lincoln en su boca. No entendía qué había pasado. ¿Se suponía que las cosas ocurrieran así? Ella había tenido el control, ¿verdad?

Luna de 15 años entro a su habitación. Le seguía una bellísima Leni de 18 años. Cargaban bolsas con ropa. Las soltaron al ver a Luan en aquel estado. Hicieron todo un alboroto. Todos acudieron. Hasta su "impactado" hermanito. Preguntas sin respuesta alguna, se hicieron. Llantos sin dar razones. Su madre la llevo al baño para limpiarla. Le intento sacar algo. Ella no diría nada. Regresaron y entre todos le dieron un abrazo. Un segundo de paz. Seguido por otro segundo de angustia. Una eternidad, mejor dicho. Al sentir la mano de Lincoln escabulléndose entre las otras para sostenerle el trasero. Prácticamente clavándole las uñas. Excitándola. Y sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta.

Ella vio una cálida sonrisa en el rostro de Linc. Le ofreció quedarse con ella. La reconfortaría. Tanto como quisiera.

Se negó. Quería estar solo con Luna. Era su hermana más cercana. Sería lo mejor. O al menos eso dijo. Para los demás no parecía buena idea. Luna, aunque hubiera hecho avances con su personalidad destrozada estos dos últimos años, aun no estaba mentalmente recompuesta para ser apoyo de alguien. Ni siquiera de su familia. Pero dada la forma en la que abrazo a la rockera, no tuvieron opción.

Oscureció. No tenía hambre. Había bebido una buena cantidad de "lechita caliente", ¿Entienden?

-Luna, muérdeme.

Pidió. Aún estaban abrazadas. Y sabía que Luna no sabría qué decir. O hacer. Estos años se había vuelto bastante obediente. Como si engañar a Lynn para que la mordiera, hubiera acabado con la poca facultad para tomar decisiones que tenía. Ahora, parecía domesticada. Su avance mental se había basado en hacer todo lo que le dijeran. Saber que había hecho bien al recibir una palmadita o algún alago. Aludiendo tener miedo de tomar decisiones por sí misma. Puesto que, la última decisión que tomo…

La musical temblaba. Luan se odiaría en ése momento. Usaría las palabras que atormentaban a su hermana, y solo para hacerse lo mismo que ella hace dos años.

-Le hice a alguien… lo mismo que tú le hiciste a Sam… muérdeme…

violadora…

Cerro los ojos. Luna ya no temblaba. Seguidamente, Luan ahogo su alarido de tortura mordiendo una almohada. Mientras sentía aquello que Luna, Lynn y Lori habían sentido hace dos años. Dolor. Sangre. Frío. Miedo. Calidez. Placer. Tristeza. Y, por último, remordimiento. Estaba hecho.

Luan Marie Loud, a los 16 años se volvió una vampiresa.

2 años más tarde y mucha masturbación después, de lo único que se arrepentía. Algo que la jodía por mucho tiempo. La razón de por fin hacerlo con Maggie y convencerla de comprar dildos enormes. No haberse dejado penetrar por Lincoln esa tarde. Ahora podría incluso forzarlo a hacerlo. Poderes vampíricos. Más de una facultad sobrehumana. ¿Qué la detenía? Quizás el miedo de meterse con lo que asumió pertenecía a Lori. ¿Maggie? "Su novia". No. No importa cuánto bebiera los fluidos de Maggie. Y en dos años se pude beber mucho. No tenía el mismo sabor. También se arrepintió de que un objeto de plástico tomara su virginidad. Devolverle ése favor a Maggie tampoco basto. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no disfruto las suplicas de la gótica, cuando la pelinegra rogaba por que parara la "súper velocidad".

Medio humana de nacimiento, aun se podía ver en espejos. Y se lo repetía cada vez que se veía en uno, y encontraba el reflejo de una payasita desalineada de 16…

-Quiero el pene de Lincoln dentro de mí. Y quiero que me haga rogar para que se detenga…

Volviendo a la línea de tiempo de 4 años después. Una hermosísima, pero triste Leni de 20 años, vestida con una blusa verde clara que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus enormes pechos y usando un jean azul marino que compactaba su redondo trasero y calzando sandalias con plataforma, recién llegaba de su cita. Y al subir las escaleras, se encontró con su único hermano.

-Hola, Lincoln-saludo sin ánimos

\- ¿Qué paso, Leni?, ¿Te fue mal en tu cita?

-Si. Chaz es un idiota! ¿No puedo creer que me haya sentido atraída por una persona tan repugnante como él?

-Que te hizo?

\- ¡¿Qué, que hizo el maldito imbécil?!

Luego de asustar al peliblanco con su respuesta, procedió a contarle todo de manera breve. Hace 4 años ese gordo la pareció lindo y amable. No le interesaba lo súper obeso que era. Pero dado el asunto de los vampiros, se enfocó más en su familia. Hace un par de meses se lo encontró. Y ella. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. Lo invito a salir. Pensaba que era la misma persona que había conocido. Que tonta fue. Un mes después ya eran novios. Pero algo cambio. Al principio pensó que era como las relaciones iban. Besos más salivosos. Y mucho manoseo. Eso no cambiaba nada, si era un chico tierno.

Error. Hace un par de semanas, Chaz empezó actuar raro. Algo que no le molestaba a Leni. Bueno, si lo hacía, pero no lo decía, por no querer herir sentimientos, era lo grasosa que le dejaba la cara después de un beso. Leni se la limpiaba después. Pero Chaz la vio, y le reclamo. Diciéndole que era una mala persona por limpiarse la cara después de besarlo. Y no solo eso. También la señalo como alguien prejuiciosa. Y hasta incluso le pregunto si salía con él porque había perdido una apuesta.

\- ¡¿Cómo si yo fuera capaz de eso?! Pero eso no fue lo peor, Linky…

Al principio se sintió mal. Se creyó lo que dijo. Y quería compensárselo por malinterpretarla. Pero justo hoy. Cuando iba a ir disculparse a la casa del maldito barrigón. Se encontró con Becky. Y parecía que la estaba buscando. No entendió nada hasta que su la pelirroja le mostro algo en su teléfono que expuso al gordo. Como la asquerosa masa mantecosa que era.

Era una página donde había subido fotos de él y ella besándose. Cuando cambiaron el método de beso. Y tenía etiquetas horribles escritas por el propio cerdo. Como: "Miren y lloren, la gacela Loud le gusta tragarse mi lengua". Otro decía: "Miren ineptos, esta bella torpe me permite manosearla, pronto la manoseare sin ropa" Y el peor de todo fue el último: "Hice sentir mal a la estúpida rubia, y ahora, ella me hará sentir bien cuando llegue a mi casa y le meta toda mi verga en ese perfecto culo suyo. No puedo esperar. Hoy es Halloween. Le pediré que se vista con una lencería que le compre. Seguro que se verá como la puta que es". Esas palabras sobre ella. Y una foto que le tomo por la espalda cuando se agacho a recoger sus lentes de sol. Acabaron con la dulce y buena Leni.

Corrió. Iracunda y con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Hasta llegar a la casa de la maldita bola de grasa esa. La recibió hipócritamente. Y ella procedió a darle tantas patadas en sus pequeñas pelotas. Tantas como le fuera humanamente posible. Cabe resaltar que cuando empezó a patearlo todavía había sol.

-Lo patee y mucho. No te lo imaginas, Linky. Deseaba tener poderes de vampiros como las chicas para poder romperlo. Así como Lynn rompe troncos con sus patadas. Pues, como que no sintió mucho por toda la grasa que tiene.

-Quieres que le haga algo peor? -pregunto un Lincoln que no oculto su furia por la Jabba de Hutt- Solo dilo. Y le volveré una masa aún más irreconocible.

-La verdad. Quiero que Lori lo haga. Es más. Después de que lave mi boca con legía y catalogue en internet a ese maldito gordo de mierda como el puerco que es. Se lo pediré.

Lincoln quedo impactado por el lenguaje de Leni. Hasta ahora estaba tan concentrado en la historia que no le había prestado tanta atención a ese detalle. Su lista de quehaceres tenía un punto más: Destruir al gordo(Chaz). Lo haría por las redes sociales. Llegado el momento, de manera literal. Su hermana mayor se había retirado al baño. Qué bueno que los artículos de limpieza se guardaban en la cocina. Aunque, estaba seguro de que Leni no haría algo así. Ella había madurado bastante en estos años. Sin embargo… luego hablaría con ella. Una hermana a la vez.

Estaba a punto de ir con Lynn. Pero un sonido llamo su atención.

-Luna…

Fue la tercera en vampirizarse después de Lynn. Y solo para poder torturarse eternamente. Los días después a su transformación, Luna solía cortarse y mucho. Pero lo peculiar de sus heridas, es que eran en su zona intima. Las primeras veces que Lincoln observo lastimada a su hermana no entendía de dónde provenía el sangrado. Solo veía a la rockera arrodillada en el piso de su habitación. Llorando y sosteniendo un enorme cuchillo teñido de carmesí. Mientras una gran cantidad de sangre salía de debajo de su falda. Recorría sus piernas. Formando un enorme circulo de sangre alrededor de ella.

La imagen era tan horrible, que lo dejo estremecido un par de segundos. Luego chillo como una niña. Luna fue, en más de una ocasión, noqueada para ser detenida. Su madre se encargaba de ello. Lincoln estaba muy consternado por ver sangrar tanto a su hermana. Entendía que ella no iba a morir. Sin importar cuanta sangre perdiera. Pero presenciara eso. Su salud mental empezó a deteriorarse.

Un mes transcurrió. Lincoln lo infirió, al recordar lo que hacía con Luan. Luna sangraba de su feminidad. Las cosas empeoraron para el único hermano de la familia Loud. A partir de ese momento, la imagen de Luna aparecía en su cabeza. Desnuda. Sangrando de ése lugar. ¿Cómo? Si nunca había visto a su tercera hermana mayor desvestida a tal punto. El veía el rostro de la musical. Pero el cuerpo le pertenecía a otra chica. Una comediante cuya figura se había quedado grabada en su cabeza. Y cuando se dio cuenta con que completaba la imagen…

Vomitaba. Vomitaba al punto de palidecer. Había adquirido el color de Lucy. Pues su maldito cerebro se puso a jugar con las imágenes de esas dos. El resultado fue insoportablemente repulsivo. Asco y miedo se apoderaron del niño, al no poder evitar que esas imágenes aparecieran una y otra vez. Sin importar cuanto les gritara que pararan. Sin importar que tuviera los ojos cerrados. Empujándolo a vaciar su estómago hasta ya no poder más.

A veces Luna. A veces Luan. Pero siempre era lo mismo. Viéndose a sí mismo. Sosteniendo el mismo cuchillo que vio en la mano de la rockera. Usando sus dedos para abrirle los labios inferiores a la hermana que apareciera. Para luego enterrarle la navaja en su vulva, en espera que el sangrado bajara por el mango del utensilio. Él se recostaba debajo de la flor herida de su hermana. Se incorporaba lo suficiente para posar su lengua en la parte baja del mango empalado. Y la sentía. Sentía la sangre bajar como pequeños riachuelos por su lengua. Surcar su boca. Tiñendo sus dientes. Saboreando ese néctar. La mezcla de los fluidos de Luna con su esencia de vida. Así lo describía su trastornada mente de 11 años. No terminaba ahí. Retiraba bruscamente el cuchillo. Desgarraba aún más el cuerpo de su hermana. La sangre brotaba a borbotones. Él abriría su boca. Y comenzaría a devorar la vulva de la presente. Mordiendo y succionando todo lo que pudiera. No quería perder ni una sola gota de lo que saciaba su apetito. Bebía. Bebía hasta ahogarse…

Y despertar. Ahogándose en su propio vomito. Se giraba rápida e instintivamente sobre su cuerpo para regurgitarlo todo. Gritaba. La mayoría de sus familiares acudían. Y se encontraban con un peliblanco en estado deplorable. Vomitando sobre su cama. Intentando respirar. Vomitando más. Pidiendo ayuda. Hasta desmayarse.

Fueron emanas o más. Lisa lo puso un tiempo en coma inducido. Y cuando lo despertaron, ya tenía 12 años.

Las imágenes de las cuales hasta el momento no había hablado con nadie, no dejaron de atormentarlo. Pero ya no le provocaban los vómitos. Odio eso. Ya que ahora, esa asquerosa imagen se había vuelto su nueva razón para seguirse masturbando. Él no quería hacerlo.

-Lincoln Loud, cúbrete! ¡Tus hermanas menores están viéndolo!

Pero no tenía opción.

Volvió en sí. Estaba parado frente al cuarto de la comediante y la rockera de la familia Loud.

*tock* *tock*

En una casa llena de chicas, es costumbre tocar antes de entrar. Sin recibir respuesta, el peliblanco ingreso. Sabía que ninguna de las dos hablaría de todas formas. Habitualmente veía los cuartos de sus hermanas, pero últimamente no entraba en ellos. No tenía por qué. Una cosa era verlo desde afuera. Así no parecía haber cambiado mucho. Pero entrar era diferente. Se veía los cambios que el pasar de los años trajo consigo. Pocas cosas como la litera, el puff y el mueble artístico de la comediante se habían mantenido. Pero ahora la habitación era un tanto más oscura. Desanimada. Las paredes habían sido recubiertas con aislantes de sonido. Supuestamente porque el color violeta profundo era el favorito de la musical.

Como si no supieran que la rockera pareciera haber decaído. Sin embargo, Luan ahora podía detenerla de lastimarse. Rita revisaba a su tercera hija todas las mañanas. Solo fue un tropiezo. Dijeron. Así como el que le estaba pasando ahora.

Lo que estaba frente a los ojos del peliblanco no era diferente a lo que había imaginado. Luna, en medio de la habitación. Arrodillada con los ojos llorosos y ocultando sus manos detrás de ellas. Busco a Luan con la vista. La encontró dentro del semi abierto armario. Al parecer estaba sentada viendo videos en su laptop. La cual había cerrado a penas escucho tocar. La mirada asustadiza que le daba hizo que Lincoln arquera la ceja. Ella se sentía acorralada. Tenía las dos manos encima de su computador. Como si quisiera ocultar algo. El chico volvió su mirada a la mayor de la habitación.

-Luan, ¿podrías salir un rato de la habitación? Por favor. Quisiera hablar a solas con Luna-le pedio con amabilidad, pero con un tono sin emociones.

-Sí… Si-titubeo. Apago la laptop a la cual le había puesto contraseña para poder ser encendida. Solo por seguridad. Se levantó lentamente y cerró la puerta del armario con rapidez. Para su suerte su hermanito no la estaba viendo, o probablemente se daría cuenta del charco de sus fluidos que había dejado allí. La comediante, bajando la mirada y sobándose un brazo, se retiró y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en ella cuando salió, aun con la mirada agachada. Pero su semblante cambio al percibir el sonido del seguro del picaporte.

-Lincoln...? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? –musito

Dentro de la habitación las cosas se habían mantenido en silencio. Por un lado, se encontraba un chico pecoso y de blanca cabellera de 15 años, con una mirada pasiva. Y, por el otro lado, se hallaba una chica también de 15 años, vestida con un hoddie morado profundo, una falda pantalón negra que cubría poco más de sus muslos y usando sus clásicas botas purpura. De cabello chocolate. Se le podía apreciar la tristeza en las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas con pecas. Por la altura, nadie creería que la chica era la mayor por 4 años.

Aun sin decir nada, el chico se acercó a su hermana. Se arrodillo frete a ella. Limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos. La tomo por la barbilla con delicadeza. Y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Na…nada, Lin…bro. Estoy bien. Solo…solo déjame. Quiero estar sola

Respondió la rockera sin perder su postura. La susodicha, giro su cabeza para soltar el agarre de su hermano. Se puso a flotar y se subió a la cama superior de la litera. El peliblanco miro hacia abajo. Quería confirmar sus sospechas. Y lo hizo. Había sangre un poco más atrás de donde se encontraba la chica. Suspiro con desgano.

Luna le había hecho pasar ratos… memorables, pero de manera muy diferente a Luan o Lori. No lo hizo al propósito. Sabía que ella pensaba que la única que sufría al lastimarse era ella. La comprendía. Más de lo que él mismo quisiera comprenderla tal vez. Pero sin importar que. Algo que jamás cambiara en él. Algo que no permitirá que cambiara. Sería el hecho de siempre buscar cómo ayudar a una de sus hermanas. Siempre. Sin importar como. Por un simple motivo.

Las amaba.

Tomo uno de los botiquines que su madre había ordenado poner en cada habitación. Tenían medicamentos muy comunes. Analgésicos y antinflamatorios. Vendas. Alcohol medicinal, etc. Pero estos habían sido fabricados personalmente por Lisa, para que tuvieran efectos más eficientes. Se subió a la litera por la parte de la cabecera. Encontró a Luna de espaldas, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y con la cabeza abajo. Al parecer mirando sus manos. El peliblanco, al verla, salto sobre la cama para caer sentado. Logro que todo en la cama rebotara. Incluyendo su hermana. La cual, desprevenida cayo hacia atrás. Siendo atrapada por los brazos de su hermanito menor. Quien la aprisiono en un fuerte abrazo.

Luna se sobresaltó al sentirse atrapada. Sobre todo, porque el peliblanco había tomado sus manos. Su hermano poco a poco empezó a sentir el frio de la sangre vampírica en sus dedos. Este apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la musical. Quería ver la herida. La rockera lo termino permitiendo. El chicho suspiro. Ella se había cortado los dedos de la mano derecha.

\- Si no quieres contarme que paso, este bien

-…

-Pero al menos déjame tratar tu herida

-Vi a Sam

Por un segundo el semblante pasivo del menor cambio a uno de preocupación. El mencionar algo de Sam, incluso cuando trataban de hacerla sentir mejor, solo empeoraba las cosas. Le abrazo más fuerte. Debía tener cuidado con sus palabras

\- En una cafetería

\- ¿Y cómo estaba?

-Ella…ella… cambio. Esta…está más alta. Su cabe… su cabello está más largo. Aún tiene su mechón pintado…Ella… ella… sigue siendo… muy hermosa-dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse y sonreír un poco. No obstante, poco le duro eso. Aquel día volvía a ella.

\- ¿Por qué volviste a lastimarte?

-Porque la volví a herir

-Tu no harías eso

-Pero lo hice

\- ¿Cómo?

-…

-Lo siento, no quise…

-Ella me vio

-…

-Y se asustó…derramo su café encima de su… cuerpo…se quemó. Yo… la queme

Qué tontería. Pensó el muchacho. Pero saco esas palabras de su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que era lo que realmente afectaba a su hermana. Lo entendió cuando dijo la palabra: cuerpo, con absurda culpabilidad. Solo era una corazonada. Pero creyó saber que parte del cuerpo de Sam fue salpicada por el moccacino. Una vez su hermana le dijo era el favorito de la rubia.

Completo el rompecabezas del por qué su hermana se clavaba el cuchillo en su vulva. Al mismo tiempo que terminaba de vendarle la mano. Ya había empezado con eso ultimo desde que ella accedió a conversarle.

-No espero que lo entiendas, bro…

-Sí, creo que no lo hago…pero hay cosas que si entiendo…

-uh?

-Entiendo cómo es que todo a tu alrededor empiece a derrumbarse… y no poder hacer nada… Entiendo como es querer tomar el control sobre algo… sin pensar en las consecuencias de eso… Entiendo lo que es… que, por un segundo, todo parezca mejorar… Y entiendo como es mandar esa esperanza a la mierda…

-Lincoln…

-Y también entiendo, como es encontrar a tu hermana mayor con sangre cayendo de debajo de su falda… y solo poder gritar… Como, sin siquiera pensarlo, tu mente completa la imagen…Como de pronto te acechan un sinfín de pesadillas consecuentes al saber de dónde es que exactamente está sangrando tu hermana. Como eso te despierta ahogándote en tu propio vomito. Tantas noches. Tantos días. Tanto tiempo. Al punto de que te dejen en coma…solo para ya no oír tu llanto… tus suplicas… tu dolor...Sin imaginar que la rockera desnuda, aun sangrando, pudieran seguir allí…

Toda su familia se había comprometido a no decirle a Luna o Lola los motivos por los cuales habían dormido intencionalmente a su único hermano. Por obvias razones. Pero el peliblanco sabía que era necesario que lo escuchara. Y aún más importante… que lo escuchara de él.

Luna paso de estar rígida por la forma de hablar de su hermano, a empezar a desmoronarse al enterarse que de ella había sido la culpa por la cual Lincoln estuvo dormido por tantos meses.

-Lin…Linco…coln…yo…

-Luna-la interrumpió- no te dije esto para echártelo en cara. No tengo ningún resentimiento en tu contra. Ni nada.

-Pe…pe…pero…

-Ya te lo dije. Está bien si no quieres decir nada. Pero déjame sanar tu herida.

-pero… mi mano…ya está…

-Esa no, tontita. -dijo en tono divertido. La volvió abrazar. Solo que esta vez, apego su pecho a la espalda de la chica. Tomo la mano vendada de la musical e hizo que se la llevara al pecho. Luego suspiro y continuó- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-…*snif*…que?

-Respira lentamente. Y luego dime, qué es lo que sientes al sentir tu mano tocar tu … corazón

Tardo un rato en calmarse.

-Nada

-No pienses en lo que te dije. Solo te lo dije porque debes saberlo…Intenta de nuevo

-Esta…este bien…

 _"¿Dejar de pensar en eso?! ¡No lo digas como si fuera tan fácil! No puedes decir algo así y esperar que lo pase por alto"._ No estaba entendiendo nada. Ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de lo que intentaba su hermano. Pero hacer caso la había ayudado. O eso era lo que creía. Si estuviera en sus cabales, tal vez diría algo como: ¿Cómo me pides que no piense en lo que me acabas de decir?! Y, ¿Qué se supone que deba sentir si no es un odio por mí misma? O, por lo menos, ¿Cuál es el punto de esto, bro? ¿Y realmente cual era? Era una vampira. No es como si…

 ***bump* *bump***

-…?!

 ***bump* *bump***

Luna se quedó de piedra al poder percibir un sonido que años atrás decidió silenciar. El algo que no merecía estar en su cuerpo, pues era la raíz de sus pecados. Al alcanzar un infinito dolor que juro nunca se iría. Al deshacerse de lo único que le permitiese amar y ser amada. La mayor de sus penitencias…

 ***bump* *bump***

-No puede ser…

\- ¿Qué no puede ser, Sis? -pregunto sonriente

-Esta… mi… esta…no puede…es… es…

-Ya dilo, Luna-dijo usando el mismo tono que antes

-M…mi…corazón…

Era imposible. No…No podía ser cierto. ¿Acaso era un sueño? No podía ser verdad. Pero lo percibía. Sentía su corazón latiendo. De forma constante, pero calmada. Como fuera, ahí estaba. Justo en su pecho. Sus oídos también lo escuchaban. ¿Realmente era…?

\- ¿Tu corazón, dices? ¿Cómo sería eso posible? Los vampiros no tienen pulso cardiaco. Tu corazón no debería estar latiendo.

\- ¡Pero lo está, bro! -exclamo exaltada. No podía dejar de ver su mano colocada sobre el musculo del pecho-Es enserio, hermano. Escucho su palpitar. ¿Cómo podrías explicar que…?

-Dime como podría explicarlo, Luna

-No es mi corazón, ¿no es así? Es el tuyo

-Lo es?

-Estoy sintiendo tu corazón a través de mi cuerpo. Por eso te apegaste…*snif*… por qué? Por qué me hiciste creer *snif* que…que yo a…aun...*snif* tenia…-el dolor y la tristeza volvía a apoderase de la mayor. Rompió el abrazo, giro su cuerpo y puso la mano sobre el pecho de su hermano- que aun teni…*snif* cora…

 ***bump* *bump***

 ***bump* *bump***

Los ojos del rockera, envueltos en lágrimas, se abrieron tanto como pudieron. Sus sollozos cesaron. ¿Acaso el peliblanco estaba jugándole una broma más cruel?

-Esto no es divertido, Lincoln. ¡Basta!

Ella aún tenía los dedos sobre su propio pecho. Si era verdad que lo que sentía era el corazón de su hermano. ¡¿Por qué la poner su otra mano en el pecho de él, podía seguir sintiendo el latido como si viniera de su propio corazón?! ¡No era el suyo! ¡Era de su hermano! ¡Pero seguía sintiéndolo como si fuera de ella!

¿Cuál era el maldito punto de todo esto? ¿No dijo que quería sanar su herida? Pero lo único que estaba haciendo era… era…

-Recordarlo es horrible

\- ¿Qu…*snif* qué? -pregunto desconcertada

-Recordarlo es horrible. Y estar aquí lo hace peor

Luna estaba a punto de estallar. Podía tolerar las puñaladas que se auto infligía. Soportar los aberrantes insultos que se hacía frente a los espejos. ¡Verse como la perra que es! ¿Pero volver a sentir?

¡NO! ¡No lo haría! ¡No se arriesgaría a lastimar a alguien otra vez!

-Lincoln, vet…

-Duele

-¿?!

-Recordarlo…duele. Estar aquí lo empeora. Tu cuarto es similar al de Sam, ¿no es así?

Suficiente

-Lincoln! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Explícate! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! -grito con ímpetu- ¡Primero, me dices que vienes a acabar con mi dolor! Luego, ¡me dices que por mi culpa vomitaste hasta caer en coma! Después, ¡me dices que no me tienes ningún rencor! Y, además, me devuelves mi corazón… me das esperanzas… ¡Y luego me las arrancas!

 ***bump* *bump***

¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Si vas a insultarme, hazlo! ¡Si vas a odiarme, hazlo! ¡SI quieres lastimarme, golpéame, patéame, apuñálame! ¡Pero deja de jugar conmigo! ¡LO QUE SEA QUE VINISTE A HACER…

 ***bump* *bump* *bump* *bump***

¡HAZLO DE UN MALDITA VEZ!

El peliblanco mantuvo su semblante pasivo. Procuro ser cuidadoso. Tal parece rescato un poco de lo que fue su hermana. Ese coraje. Una de las características más importantes para la rockera de la familia. En estas circunstancias…suspiro. Y se abalanzó sobre la castaña, tomándola por los hombros y recostándola sobre la cama.

-Luna Loud! ¡Yo no hice algo diferente a lo que tú!

\- ¿Y pretendes que crea que violaste a alguien?! ¡Como si TÚ fueras capaz de violar a alguien! -respondió volteando la posición en la que estaba. Ahora ella era la estaba encima de él

\- Pero lo hice… hace cuatro años mientras papá agonizaba yo también busqué a alguien que me ayudara a enfrentar lo que pasaba. Y al igual que tú, tome la decisión de intentar cambiar el dolor que sentía con placer.

Ambos se miraban fijamente. Luna quería buscar algo en su hermano que le dijera estaba engañándola. Y Lincoln mantenía la misma determinación. Pese a omitirle detalles. No mintió.

-Y así fue. Una chica se acercó a mí. Al principio creí que me comprendía… terminé masturbándola por semanas. Me amenazo para callarme. Pero la verdadera razón por la cual nunca abrí la boca… fue porque me gustaba. Me gustaba lamer sus pechos. Me gustaba manosearle el cuerpo desnudo. Y… besar su vulva…

Luna no podía creer lo que salía de la boca de su hermano. Y lo peor, es que no parecía estarle mintiendo. Le estaba costando procesar todo esto. Su hermano estaba revelando uno de sus secretos. Quería hablar. Detenerlo. Pero las palabras que escuchaba…

 ** _"-Luna! ¡Ah…ah…ah…ngg! ¡Por… ah…favor… Deten…detente! Ahgg... mmp… me lastimas"_**

-Sin embargo, yo actuaba como un cobarde. Durante todo ese tiempo jamás me opuse a nada. Ni tampoco exigía nada a cambio. Un día simplemente dejo de buscarme. Pero su cuerpo desnudo quedo grabado en mi cabeza. Y todo con lo que ello concernió.

\- ¿Por… por qué? ¿Por qué? –musito la rockera

-Y luego-continuo el chico, haciéndole caso omiso a la pregunta de la chica- y luego, te encontré a ti. Desangrándote por entre las piernas. A mi cerebro no le tomo mucho completar la imagen. No quería hacerlo. Pero lo deduje. Tu rostro en el cuerpo desnudo de aquella chica. Y empezaron las pesadillas, los vómitos. Pero lo peor de todo no era eso.

-….

-Lo peor fue… que lo que veía… ¡Era jodidamente excitante! ¡Eso fue lo peor! ¡Pensar así de ti! ¡Que tu sufrimiento me provocara una erección! ¡¿COMO CREES QUE ME HIZO SENTIR ESO?!

-…?!

-Dolía! Dolía demasiado…Cuando desperté, aun tuve las pesadillas. Solo deje de vomitar. Pero seguía sintiendo asco de mí. ¡Por un año me masturbe pensando en ti!

La castaña perdió fuerza en su agarre al oír eso último. El peliblanco se incorporó y siguió revelándole lo que le había sucedido.

-No importa cuanta pornografía mirara. Incluso manteniendo mi teléfono frente a mis ojos. Al final aparecías tú-ahora su hermanito quien se sumía en lágrimas. No se detuvo- Volví a encontrar a la chica. Si, la volví a encontrar. Creí que era mi salida de estos horribles pensamientos. Pero…pero ya no quería ser el complaciente, sino el complacido. Sabía que se negaría a cooperar. Así que la obligue a masturbarme. Sexo oral para ser más precisos.

-No… tu no…

-Jamás la penetre. Quería hacerlo. Pero no se me tuve la oportunidad. Aunque en ese instante eso no me importo. Creí que lo había cambiado. Que ahora podía sacarte mi cabeza.

-Lo… lo lograste? -pregunto tímida

-No… no en ese momento

\- No en ese momento?

El peliblanco respiro profundamente para calmarse. Soltó el aire contenido. Ya faltaba poco. Esto era de las cosas más difíciles de lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Pero no podía retroceder. Sino todo esto sería en vano.

-Luna… tu no encontraste a Sam de casualidad, ¿no es así? Tal vez no lo sabias en ese momento. Pero yo sí. Estabas harta. Harta de que todo lo que te recordara a ella trajera ese día, una y otra vez. Ya no deseabas ese dolor. Supiste en ti que ya habías sufrido lo suficiente. Y por eso fuiste a buscarla.

¿Cómo lo… cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo supo que había ido intencionalmente a los lugares que Sam frecuentaba? Se había asegurado de que nadie la siguiera. Incluso se transformó en murciélago para esconderse, la primera vez que fue. La primera vez desde lo que le había hecho encontró a la rubia en medio de un beso. Eso la devasto. Más aún porque a quien besaba, era una chica. Esa pudo haber sido ella. Pero lo arruino.

Negárselo era estúpido. Puede que solo la encontrara dos veces. No iba a ese café por casualidad. Si quería verla. No sabía por qué. Solo quería verla. Hablarle. Pedir perdón. Su cabeza le decía que no merecía esa oportunidad. Que debía sufrir y solamente sufrir por sus acciones. ¿Qué era lo que hacía querer perdón?

 ***bump* *bump***

La castaña volvió a tomar su pecho. Ahí estaba de nuevo.

 ***bump* *bump***

-Lincoln, ¿Cómo es que tu...?

-Otra chica se me acerco. Hace 2 años. Llámalo suerte. Destino. O cómo quieras. Entendía completamente por lo que pasábamos. Tenía sus problemas adicionales. Como tú y como yo. Lo hicimos. Tuvimos sexo.

-Lincoln, tuviste… tuviste sexo?

-Si. Y no fue nada comparado con lo que viví con la otra chica. Esto fue consensual. Intimamos. Y nos sentimos mejor por eso.

-Eso borro tus pesadillas

-Luna, no te estoy diciendo que hagas algo parecido a lo que yo hice. O que dejes que alguien te haga lo mismo que tú a Sam. Quiero que entiendas dos cosas. Que te entiendo. Te entiendo porque nuestros problemas fueron las más similares. Y lo otro es que, si puedes, Luna. Si puedes dejar de sufrir. Si puedes detener ese dolor. Y quieres hacerlo. Y eso está bien. Hemos sufrido tanto.

El chico tomo las manos de la rockera. Puso una en su pecho y la otra el de ella.

 ***bump* *bump***

 ***bump* *bump***

-Físicamente no tienes pulso. Si yo pusiera mi mano en tu pecho no sentiría nada. Pero dejaste de sentir tu corazón mucho antes de vampirizarte, ¿no es así?

-…?

-Y la razón por la cual lo volviste a sentir. Es porque quieres volver a hacerlo. Incluso si no es de manera literal. Para ti, volver a escuchar tus latidos significaban algo más. Yo lo supe. Lo supe porque tenías la misma mirada que yo tuve cuando traté de para mi dolor. Hiciste lo que yo haría de estar en tu posición. Solo necesitabas un empujoncito, tontita.

-Jejejeje-ese leve insulto le saco una risa a la castaña.

-Sabes, levantaste mucho la voz mientras hablábamos. No te había escuchado tan ruidosa desde hacía años.

Es verdad. Había gritado. Eso la alegro. Cuando sucedió lo de Sam, había empezado a detestar todo de ella misma. Incluyendo su talento singular. Aun no entendía todo por completo. Pero fuera lo que fuera, su hermano tenía la razón. No sabía exactamente como. Pero el escuchar ese sonido proveniente de su pecho... significaba que era hora de enfrentar sus problemas.

-Gracias, Lincoln. Realmente gracias. Ni si quiera sé cómo agradecértelo. Quisiera llorar de felicidad. Pero creo que no derramare una lagrima en mucho tiempo. Ahora sé que debo buscar la forma de seguir adelante. Cuando lo haga llorare de alegría. Y solo espero que tu estés ahí cuando eso suceda. Te quiero, Lincoln.

-Yo también te quiero, Luna- estaba más que contento. No solo había ayudado a su hermana. Sino que se había desahogado. Creyó que hace mucho se había quitado este peso de encima. Pero esto le daba un alivio a un mejor. Se sentía tan bien. Y estaba seguro que la chica frente a él, pronto se sentiría igual.

Termino lo que vino a hacer. Se puso al borde de la cama superior de litera, listo para saltar y retirarse. Pero con lo que nuestro pequeño conejito blanco no conto…

\- ¿Con cuál de nosotras lo hiciste?

Fue que Luna sacara sus propias conclusiones. La pregunto entumeció al albino. Su expresión lo delataba. Pero no podía ser posible que su hermana pensara que…

\- ¿Qué…? N…no oí... bien. ¿Me repetirías la pregunta? -ahora su voz lo traicionaba.

\- ¿Una chica que, no solo comprendía perfectamente lo que nos pasaba, sino con la que tuviste la suficiente confianza para tener sexo? Que conveniente-dijo acusadora, pero de una manera extrañamente jocosa- Bro, no soy tonta. ¿Quién podría ser esa misteriosa chica si no una de nosotras? - siguió en mismo tono

-Podría ser cualquiera

-Así, pues si no es ninguna de nosotras al menos dime su nombre. Prometo no fastidiarte con eso de que "Lincoln tiene novia, Lincoln tiene novia"-respondió levantando su mano vendada.

-Lo hare. Se llama…

Maldita sea. Conocía a muchas chicas. ¿Por qué no podía recordar el nombre de ninguna en este momento?! La morena que llevaba pasteles… La pecosa de las galletas… Esa con nombre de jugador profesional de basket… Una de las amigas de Lynn. O esa pelirroja amiga de Leni. Sam! No espera eso no… Un nombre. Un nombre. ¡Un nombre!

-Linco…

-Darcy! - se apresuró a decir al finalmente recordar un nombre de chica que no fuera una de sus hermanas.

-Darcy?

-Sí, Darcy…

\- Darcy

-Sí

-Darcy Homedollar?

¿Acaso la conocía? El ni siquiera recordaba de quien era ese nombre - ¿…eh…si?

-Entonces, lo que me dices es que, fue con Darcy Homedollar la pequeña amiguita de Lisa… que tiene ocho años, o bueno seis en ese momento-Se detuvo un momento. Antes de gritar enérgicamente sonriente - ¡con quien tuviste una noche pasional de sexo salvaje!

-…

-…..

-yo… yo... nunca dije salvaje…

-Puff… ajajajajajajajajajajaj - la rockera empezó a carcajearse al ver la cara de idiota que puso su hermano al haber fracasado en ocultar su secreto. Y de qué forma- Jajajajajajajajajaja…no puedo…. ¡No pue…ajajajajja res… resp… Espera! Los vampiros somos inmortales. AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Lincoln estaba sonrojado. Muy sonrojado. Y no solo eso. Sino que estaba muy confundido. Una hermana pataleando de la risa no era exactamente lo que esperaría al momento de que la misma se enterara que tuvo sexo con otra de sus hermanas. Pero lo más importante era que, si su mala actuación no lo había hecho, la estupidez que dijo lo logro. Se delató así mismo. Patéticamente para no perder la costumbre.

-de…deja…deja de reírte! -gimoteó el muchacho

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ… lo… lo sien…ajaajajajaj lo siento. Jajajaja... bro. Pe…pero… ajajajaja ¿enserio? De todas… de todas las chichas que pudiste mencionar…ajajaja Tabby… Becky o incluso esa amiga de Lynn… ajajaja... La que usa los patines hasta para dormir…. Polly! – hablo recordando el nombre de esa niña y recobrando la compostura también- pero Darcy?! JAJAJAJAJA…mejor que Lisa no se entere que quieres con su mejor amiga...AJAJAJAJAJAJA

El peliblanco ocultaba el rostro con sus manos. Este debía ser el momento más bochornoso de su vida. Peor que el video de redención. Y lo que le hacía sentir más culpa, era que empezaba a recordar a esa pequeña niña de tez morena. Era como la hermanita que nunca tuvo. La primera vez que la vio le pareció extraño que una pequeña tan alegre e inocente fuera amiga de Lisa. No contrastaban para nada. Incluso, dijo que él era lindo. Claro, no se lo dijo de frente. Debió creer que no la escucho. Pero se lo dijo a Lisa. Y ese día antes de que la niña se fuera a su casa, su querida hermanita científica lo amenazo con un taser de alto voltaje para despedir a su amiguita con un beso en la frente. Creo que no la volvió a ver desde hace 2 años. Sus visitas se redujeron por culpa del asunto vampírico en la casa Loud.

-ajajajaj…fiuuu-soplo la rockera- eso fue divertido. Pero ya enserio, Lincoln, escucha-hablo en seria, pero amigable- Yo no voy juzgarte ni nada. No por lo que acabas de hacer por mí-hablo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano para tranquilizarle-Lo que sea que hiciste, lo hiciste para ayudar. Estoy segura de que ni tu ni ella se obligaron a hacer algo que sin el consentimiento del otro. Ambos llegaron tan lejos como quisieron. Y al final fue bueno. No digo que sea una solución normal...

Pero si es una solución muy Loud, hermano.

Eso último que Luna dijo si logro calmarlo. No sabía si era la forma despreocupada en que lo decía. O si le había dicho que, por lo menos, no hizo mal en su forma de actuar. Esa era forma en la que solía ser Luna Loud. Siempre tan abierta de mente. Llena de agallas para confrontar lo que sea con confianza en sí misma. Esa era la Luna que hace mucho había desaparecido. Pero ahora estaba de vuelta. Frente a él. Como antes. Cuando se apoyaban uno al otro sin importar la estupidez que hicieran.

-Gracias, Luna

-No hay de que, hermano. Y no te preocupes, no te preguntare con quien de nosotras lo hiciste, o tratare de averiguarlo.

-Gracias, Luna

\- ¡¿Fue Lori?!-soltó de golpe

-Lu..Luna!

-AJAJAJAJAJAJ…Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, hermano. –para suerte del peliblanco, su tartamudeo paso por desapercibido. La castaña no se dio cuenta que le atino al nombre. Pero el albino no pudo evitar reírse. Tal parece trajo más de Luna de lo que esperaba.

–Oh... y no olvides esto nunca –hablo la rockera con empatía-Si algún día sientes que debes de hablar de lo que hiciste. Y necesitas que alguien este para ti. Haz de saber que me tienes a mí. Seré para ti lo que tú fuiste para mí ahora. Te escuchare. Y no juzgare tus acciones. La palabra "hermano" es muy pequeña para describir lo valioso que eres para mí. Y…

-No te contare los sucios detalles

-Buuuuu…

Ambos hermanos se obsequiaron una sonrisa de lo más sincera. Se entendían, quizás una entendía menos que el otro. Compartieron lágrimas. Risas. Al igual que antes. Ojalá pudieran hacer lo mismo con el resto de los integrantes de la familia. Estar unidos una vez más. Aunque nadie dice que no vaya a ser así.

-Bueno, hasta luego, Luna

-Hasta luego, Linc

El peliblanco se acercó a un lado de la cama y salto hacia el suelo. La distancia entre la litera superior y el piso ya no era tanta como cuando era más pequeño. Nuestro pequeño conejito blanco jamás toco el piso. Lo habían apresado un par de brazos. Suspendido en el aire, sintió como su hermana puso la cabeza en su espalda.

-I love you, bro

-I love you too, sis

Con sus poderes de vampira, para la rockera no era ningún problema sostener a su hermano en el aire mucho tiempo. Pero el abrazo ya había durado demasiado.

-Luna… ya puedes soltarme

-mmmm…si… yo creo que no-respondió tranquilamente

\- ¿Cómo?

-mmm… sí. Creo que voy a seguir tu consejo… Linky…-le susurró al oído a Lincoln. Sintió el aliento de su hermana bajar por su rostro. Provocándole un hormigueo que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Reacción que le saco una particular y ansiosa sonrisa a su hermana.

Rápidamente la mayor subió al menor de regreso a su cama. Lo recostó y se sentó sobre la cadera de este. Su sonrisa amplia mordiendo su labio inferior. Esa mirada similar a la de un predador viendo a su presa con mucha hambre.

El peliblanco difícilmente trago saliva. Estaba seguro de que su hermana lo debía sentir como gelatina en las manos. Temblante. Y, muy a su pesar, estaba sonriendo nerviosamente. Claramente no quería hacer eso último. No quería alentarla, ¿o sí? Su cabeza aún estaba analizando que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Tenía que detenerla? Esto era nuevo para él. Después de todo, nunca antes lo habían…seducido

-Lu…Lu…Luna...

-Si?

-Si te dije que no tenías que hacer lo mismo que yo… ¿ve...verdad?

-Sí, lo hiciste. Pero parece que a ti te funciono tan bien esto. Y pensé. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Además. Con todo lo que ocurrió. ¿Quién mejor que tú para hacer esto? No creo que tenga la misma confianza con nadie. Nunca. Sobre todo, porque no le podemos decir a nadie que somos vampiros.

-..…

-Aun así, no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras…

-….

-Por lo tanto, tengo que preguntar- Luna se apegó más al cuerpo de Lincoln. Lo único que faltaba que se tocara entre ellos, eran sus labios. Y con aquella sugestiva voz, solo la pregunta- ¿Quieres ayudar a tu hermana mayor a sentirse sucia?

-O/_/O

El tiempo de detuvo para él. El rostro de su hermana tan cerca al suyo. Respirando el aliento de la castaña. Viendo como las mejillas de Luna se enrojecían volviéndola aún más hermosa.

Lentamente abrió la boca para responder. Debía tener mucho cuidado o tendría un encuentro no adrede con los labios de su hermana.

-Nnggmmm…

Luna gimió. La melodía de su voz. Y el hecho de que su miembro estaba en pleno contacto con la feminidad de su hermana….

\- ¿Eso es un sí, Linky? –pregunto con picardía, aún más roja por el roce repentino

Su respuesta fue un beso. Los labios de su hermano sobre los de ella. Por varios segundos. Hasta que ella lo corto

-Sí o no?

-…sí… -contesto sonriente- pero no muerdas

-Ok…

…Pero tú a mi si…

Nota del Autor: Si… esto… creo que aún no soy capaz de escribir historias que mueran en un mismo capítulo. Todo termina "Three-Shots", al parecer. No mentiré. Me pongo a escribir con toda la historia en mente, hasta el final. Y cuando llego a eso de las 1500 palabras me canso. Y me pongo a hacer otra cosa. Esta vez, jugué Bleach vs One Piece en el WarCraft III Frozen Throne. En mi cabeza tengo full historias. Sé cómo van. Llegan a tener hasta 5 temporadas que repaso una y otra vez, en mi mente, claro. Comparto computadora, eso quita tiempo. Estoy finalizando cursos, eso también. Aunque es más lo de compartir computadora. Y falta de voluntad o ganas.

Este capítulo ya estaba hace una semana. Como sea, lo siguiente que publicare, y espero que pronto, será el último capítulo de "Amnesia". Hace tiempo lo acabe. De novo, en mi mente. Luego viene el capítulo final de "The Vampire House" y mas pasado de fecha, el capítulo del especial de día de acción de gracias.

Después, es NAVIDADA.

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDADA: "YOUNG SANTA CLAUS"

A no ser que me envicie con Half Life o Portal

:3


End file.
